


Striking

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when it's just him and Minato he thinks about things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking

It was surprisingly quiet on the training grounds, and if Kakashi hadn't seen it for himself it would have been hard to believe that Konoha was in the midst of war. The young teen _had_ seen it though, had been a part of it even, and so the knowledge of that made the training grounds seem eerie in comparison. A part of him couldn't let go of the feeling that any minute he and his sensei would be ambushed, no matter how ridiculous it seemed in the middle of town. He wished it could stay like that forever, but knew it wouldn't, and it made him wonder what would happen after the war was over. When the war was over and Minato became hokage, would he have time for him?

"Relax and focus or we'll be in trouble," Minato chided gently. "I'd hate to loose my eyebrows because you don't trust me enough to block everything else out." He rubbed his thumb across Kakashi's wrist.

Twisting to look up at Minato, Kakashi opened his mouth to protest that he did in fact trust him, but the touch caused his voice to catch, and a shiver slid through him. He blinked and swallowed, trying to push the knot forming in his stomach away.

Minato smiled, blue eyes twinkling softly. "I know you trust me, Kakashi-kun. I would never let anything happen to you, so remember that and _relax_."

Kakashi felt his cheeks warm slightly under the dark-blue mask that covered the lower half of his face. Sometimes he wondered if he was really so easy to read even with the mask or if it was just because Minato knew him so well. A part of him hoped so, both because the mask was there for a reason and because there were things he wished he could tell his sensei, things he couldn't seem to vocalize no matter how hard he tried.

"Okay so push your chakra into your palm again, and this time use less force. It's more important to be able to get it to do what you want than putting everything you have into it." Leaning over Kakashi from behind, Minato turned his hand over and held it open over Kakashi's. "Push _only_ enough out to touch my hand."

Their fingers brushed at the tips.

The light touch drew his attention, and Kakashi turned to stare at their fingers, vaguely tempted to slide his hand into Minato's and twine them together. He knew how silly the urge was. The thought alone made him feel foolish and funny and he would _never_ do it, but the want of it was there at the edge of all reason tempting him.

Forcing himself to focus, Kakashi drew chakra into the palm of his hand. He let it build slowly, crackling and sparking between them. Then he felt it. Minato's chakra swirling around his, guiding it. His eyes widened and he gaped slightly at the sensation of their chakras touching and moving together.

"Good, now keep it moving like that but force a little more chakra into it."

Closing his eyes, Kakashi pushed more of the electric-white chakra into the swirling ball formed between their hands.

Minato withdrew his hand and his charkra with it.

Kakashi felt it a second before it arced and exploded out from his hand, but it was too late. His eyes shot to Minato's face just in time to see a flash of the lightning streak into the air next to his head.

Minato's face and blond hair glowed with the light of Kakashi's chakra.

He stared and the seconds that it had to have been dragged out impossibly long. His sensei's hair had always been unruly to the point of looking downright unkempt, even more so than Kakashi's own white spikes, but now, backlit by the sun and still highlighted at the tips by his residual chakra, it looked positively angelic. The fear he should have felt, at the loss of control of his chakra and at the near miss, wasn't there. Right then, more than anything, he wanted his sensei to see what he couldn't say, what he couldn't bring himself to actually ask for. It wasn't _just_ teenage lust that made him wish Minato would push him to the ground, strip them both, and drag the words from his lips with sweat and sex and words of his own. He _wanted_ to be so overwhelmed and shaken that he couldn't help but let them spill from his lips.

Smiling down at him, Minato chuckled. "Don't think too hard about it." He bent and kissed Kakashi's forehead.

Kakashi's cheeks burned, and the warmth spread over his entire face.

Minato laughed again, harder.

He pulled away, embarrassed and angry at Minato for laughing at him.

Still laughing, Minato pulled him to him again and hugged him.

Kakashi stood there, not actually wanting to pull away and too embarrassed to do anything else.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, and I didn't mean to embarrass you, but it's good to see you like _this_." Minato spoke the words softly, his voice very slightly higher with the remains of his amusement. "I would give anything to see you like this, relaxed and not worrying all the time, for a change."

They weren't the words he wanted, not exactly, but it was close enough. Kakashi didn't want things to change, and they would, but... He leaned against Minato. Even if he had nothing in the end, but a distant memory he would hold on to that.


End file.
